A Not So Charming Life
by AliceCullenJustGotLaid
Summary: ALL human
1. Chapter 1

_S_o guys I'm a little scared of what you'll think this is my first time EVER writing a story for a website ~blush~ here goes nothing enjoy

Bella's POV

So here I was again. Waiting for someone to pick me off my feet and save me from this night mare… okay enough about my melo dramatic-ness so I'm 17 I live in Florida with my parents Carlisle and Esme and my brother Emmett and guess what? I HATE IT. My mom doesn't let me have any freedom I just want to die right now I swear! Ughh so right now I'm in my washroom sitting in my bathtub holding the razor to wrist cutting straight down my arm letting the blood pour out as I watched sometimes I wished my adorable best friend harry was here holding me telling me it would be alright * Bella sighs tiredly now crying softly*

End POV

Harry POV

So here I am again in bloody England waiting till my semester is over so I can visit my beautiful best friend Bella swan…god I miss this girl so much I just love her…bloody hell! Did I just say I love her… OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! I am soooo screwed! Her brother Emmett is gonna kill me! Thank god he can't read minds*sighs in relief hears a little voice in my head say"_are you so sure little harry_?" screams* PLEASE TELL ME I JUST THOUGHT THAT UP! Well anyway Hermione, Ron and Malfoy are gonna be here any minute I better put my diary away…oh I forgot to introduce myself I am harry potter student of Hogwarts school of the arts I'm 17 and well I'm bi

END POV

Emmett's pov

So I came home from football practice with my best friend jasper Whitlock the legendary heartthrob at Malcolm high (I just had to say it) to see my sister crying in her room bleeding I rushed over and helped into her bed while she cried in my chest all while jasper raided my fridge he can be self centered and ignorant some times but I'm used to it since we've been best friends since we were born and of course his girlfriend Mary Alice Brandon they have been dating for years well enough about them I'm 18 football line backer and I got my best friends back since he is the quarter back so back to my sister well she was crying about her latest boyfriend cheating on her god I'm gonna kill Jared's ass he's always up on my case about using my sister and I HATE IT! I swear he's the legendary douche bag at Malcolm high


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys I might take a while writing and updating don't kill me okay and if you haven't noticed I don't like using punctuation ~smirks~ oh and Edwards not in the story neither is Rosalie btw tell me if I suck I suck please

Harry's POV

The plane ride to Florida takes waaaaaaaaaaaaay to long I swear like oh my gosh I hate getting get jet lagged it like really sucks sometimes I sleep for days after getting jet lagged so any way I'm heading back after a long semester at Hogwarts school of arts god I get so bored their half the time I can't wait to get home to my parents and my best friend Bella Cullen she is the best friend anyone could ever ask for I swear she understands you so well that's one of the reasons I love her I hope she feels the same way well anyway I better get some sleep so I'm not jet lagged when I get back home but I'm just so tempted to stay awake the whole trip their and hit on the flight attendants as always since they just fall for my eyes and my hair heehee oh shiiitttt hot blue eyed blonde at 12 o'clock well goodbye diary I got some pick up lines to put to use. END POV

Bella's POV

I fell asleep for two days straight wow I couldn't believe it so anyway I woke up to someone jumping on my bed and screaming in a bloody British accent "get the fuck up belly boo" I opened my eyes to see my best friends green eyes inches away from mine I glared at him as he ruffled my hair and kissed and pinched my nose I growled and pushed him off me and headed to my washroom while listening to him bitch like a little girl I locked the door and took a nap in the bathtub while he banged on the door for ten minutes whining when I finally stepped out he had the nerve to ask if I had diarrhea I slapped him and walked downstairs to have breakfast I said hello to jasper and Emmett who were playing halo: reach while eating junk food at 11 am and drinking Dr.P their so weird shouldn't they be I don't know watching porn or like playing football…god these guys are weird so anyway I made my way to the kitchen and put some pop tarts the toaster and got some chocolate milk and watched the guys play halo while sitting in harry's lap while I waited for my poptarts and started doing my algebra 2 homework trying to figure this shit out two minutes later I shred my homework in the paper shredder and get my pop tarts and start munching on them when I finish I let crumbs fall all over harry and went to the kitchen to get milk and clean the kitchen since it was my job cause my dad was a doctor and my mom was a home interior designer and it was my job to clean down stairs and my brothers job to clean up stairs at least we got fifty bucks a week to clean the place up. END POV

Jaspers POV

I woke up early and went to Emmett's house so we could play halo: reach and talk about girls as usual and pig out then later work and maybe go clubbing later and use our fake ids so any way at the moment owning Emmett's ass at the game as usual and letting him think he was beating me which as always a fail because he's always telling me shit about him beating me when he's actually losing its pretty funny I just always end up laughing my ass off and telling him he owes me fifty bucks since we always make a bet so anyway as always I beat his ass and left to hang out with my sexy petite girlfriend Alice god I love her soo much she's so cute too oh god I sound love sick. End POV

Harrys POV

Wow I missed my Bella so much I missed her sitting on my lap and sleeping in the bathroom and eating pop tarts in the morning on my lap and leaving crumbs on me as always ~sighs and stares in awe at Bella~ wow I think I love her wait I can't say that I'm bi I'm supposed to be bi and like men more I can't love my best friend then it'll be like a fucking fairytale were " boy meets girl becomes best friend with girl and falls in love with girl boy and girl get married have babies and die happily " I can't have a life like that I would die god I promised myself I would never have that kind of life but then again I made the promise when I was ten and I was really naive and well stupid -_- yeah yeah laugh it up I know I it's a stupid promise but whatever Bella made the promise with so it's not stupid so anyway I really love Bella and damn am I in a situation cause Bella doesn't love me more than an annoying brother and she loves this guy named Jacob but he loves this girl named Leah who in fact hates him can you believe him wow he is so stupid but then again I shouldn't be judging him since I'm in the same kind of predicament … well I better start thinking of how to get out of my situation

Well that was it guys hope you like the chapter and I don't think this will even have a plot so yeah heehee


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again: P on to the story**_

Emmett's POV

People think I'm obnoxious I wonder why I act natural if you count giving people hugs all the time acting like a big goof and teasing my baby sister wow I can't believe its Monday already I better get ready for school *finishes getting ready in twenty minutes and goes and wakes up Bella and heads to school and meets up with my friends*

Mike: sup Cullen!*does hand shake and bear hugs him*

Em: not much just saw my sister's best friend this weekend's since he came home this week for the whole fucking month...ugh I swear sometimes I wonder if he's even straight

Jasper: what makes you think that?

Em: I dunno maybe the fact he wears skinny jeans all the times and you can tell he wears eye liner sometimes

Jared: hey faggots had fun last night fucking each other? Hope you wore protection!*Jared and his clique laugh and walk away smiling*

Em: oh shut up you gay ass faggots you guys fuck in the locker rooms everyday don't ya? *laughs with jasper and mike and walks to my first class*

-later in Spanish 3

Em: how do you say this word*points to the word cerebro (brain)*

Teacher: ce-re-bro. now say it

Em: kerebro...

Teacher: not with a k it's with a c you need to study up if you want to keep playing football.

Em: yes mam ill try harder

Teacher: good now keep working

-Later that day Bella's POV-

God I swear I'm so bored this class sucks I wish I could be ho- OH MY GOD WHY IS HARRY HETRE IN CLASS WITH HIS BACKPACK TALKING TO

Mr. Smith: class. CLASS! This is our new student harry James potter and exchange student from England please welcome him kindly. Harry would you like to introduce yourself?

Harry: sure, I'm harry James potter I love music and I'm 17 I guess that's it. Where can I sit?

Mr. Smith: you can sit next to Bella. Bella please raise your hand

Bella: *raises my hand and still shocked to see my best friend here*

Harry: hey bells surprised to see me bells?

Bella: a little * hits him*why didn't you tell me you were coming to school with me harry?

Harry: *rubbing his arm from Bella hitting him* I wanted to surprise you belly boo *pouts*

Bella: aww thanks harry! You're so sweet and kind * hugs him*

AFTER SCHOOL THE CULLEN RESIDENCE

Harry's POV

Wow school in Florida seemed so much easier than back in England thank god I'm not going beck next semester thank god I get to stay hmm maybe I should warn Bella about me staying in school for a couple of months and not going back to England…hmmm… nah she can last on her own cant she? Probably heehee I should let her figure it out since shell find out on her own sooner or later hmm I don't think I'm making sense do you? Wait why I am asking myself this... I need mental help cause I got waaaay too many issues to deal with on my own I should ask my mom about getting a shrink so I can talk out my problems…never mind last time I asked the psychiatrist called 911 cause I was pretending to smoking coke when it was just fun dip adults can be pretty stupid at times I wonder why? Maybe it's the fact after they finish college they never go back to school… I bet that's the reason why the force us to go to college loner… wow I'm rambling I should really stop….. But know I don't wanna *POUTS* I'm going to go bother Bella

Harry: hey bells I'm hungry can you make me some food please?

Bella: no get up you lazy ass git and make your own bloody food!

Harry: but bellaaaaaaaa! You know I can't cook if my life depended on it! I would burn the whole house down if you made me cook for myself and you know it Isabella swan!

Bella: don't you dare say my full name again do you understand me Harrison James potter!

Harry: oh you DID not just say that Bella!

Bella: well guess what I just did byotch! Muawhahahahahahah!*coughs* hahaah…*coughs*

Harry *starts tickling you to annoy you*

Bella:*annoyed and runs away from harry*

Emmett:*walks in* THE FUCKS GOING ON IN THE KITCHEN GUYS CMON ACT LIKE ADULTS*screams his favorite tv show starts playing*

Bella&harry: woow and you were telling us to be mature adults

Emmett: oh shut up guys this is my favorite part!*throws a pillow at them and mimics a line from the show.

Bella& harry: wow dude your weird…

Emmett: oh hush up love birds you know you love me anyway.

Bella& harry: sureeeeee we do anyway were out were gonna head to the beach without ya byotch

Emmett: okay hope the sharks ate before you guys get in. happy swimming!

Bella& harry: Kay Kay bye!

_**Sooo that's this chapter hope ya like it **_

[Type text]


End file.
